


Phase Two

by Cassiopeia13



Series: Rubies & Emeralds [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Cock Warming, Flogging, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Like serious so much sap, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Top Loki (Marvel), sap, this is kinky and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Thor is determined to make Loki his for the rest of their lives and sets a plan into motion to do just that. First, he started with magical texts, gifted to Loki after a glorious battle, and next, he convinced his lover to join him in Jotunheim. Phase Three would be happening right on schedule...





	Phase Two

Getting an invitation to stay on Asgard for any length of time was always difficult; while the Jotunn and Aesir were allies (technically), Odin was still sceptical when it came to opening Asgard’s doors. Loki had no such reservations having spent three months studying on Jotunheim and now knew them to be quite similar if a bit more brutish than the Aesir. It also helped that the princes were in a not-so-secret secret relationship and that Loki was very good at getting what he wanted, something Thor found both impressive and charming.

A week into Thor’s stay had their not-so-secret secret relationship completely out in the open after being caught in a compromising position several times in several locations. Thor’s favourite was still when Loki had ridden him on Odin’s throne; thankfully no one caught them. Thor didn't fancy starting a war or losing his head over such a treasonous act, but that had been half the thrill, and he’d come so hard inside Loki's body he saw spots. He’d also been extremely smug when Loki had leaked cum for the rest of the day, not that anyone else knew, but Thor did, and it had been enough to ease the Frost Giant’s possessive streak. 

Each night Thor and Loki would retire to their private chambers, and each morning they would wake, wrapped in one another’s arms, warm and comfortable in Loki’s large bed. Waking naked was a constant, waking naked, face down with arms and legs spread and held in place by Loki’s seiðr was something altogether new, and Thor moaned as he tried to move and realised he couldn’t. His Little Prince was powerful enough to hold down the god of thunder, and that thought made Thor’s cock harden. “Loki,” he moaned, trying to see over his shoulder.

The slap landing on his ass echoed around the bedchamber as did his answering moan. ”Good morning, Lover,” Loki purred by his ear, ”this morning we are going to have a little fun. You are going to remain as you are, and I am going to take a very very long time exploring all this beautiful blue skin.” He gave another slap to the muscled globes of Thor’s ass, enjoying the way the skin purpled slightly and moved from the force of his blow. “I’m going to start at the top and work my way down with tongue, with hands, and with anything else I decide to use. My magic is going to pour over you, it’s going to lick across your body with the barest of whispers so soft you won’t know if what you feel is real, and you’re going to beg for me. Any objections?” Thor shook his head, eyes wide at the image his Little Prince painted. ”Good.”

Three more slaps caused Thor’s ass to bounce nicely and the Jotunn to moan, pushing back as best he could, which wasn’t much. “So needy,” Loki teased, sliding his hands over Thor’s back and bending to flick his tongue over a marking then nip at it. “I love these marks,” he whispered, hands sliding over Thor’s back. His hands were slippery with oil as he explored the kilometres of blue skin, pressing thumbs into Thor's muscles to ease knots the giant didn’t even know he’d had. The resulting groan and sag of Thor’s body made Loki laugh.

"You're so beautiful. I never liked big until you. I mean, I liked strong warriors, but I liked a slimmer body, Sif’s muscle shape… But not Sif,” he added quickly when Thor growled. “Relax, Jotunn, you are the only one I want, and your body is perfect. You are everything I never knew I always wanted.”

Thor laughed at that. Loki was being uncharacteristically poetic and soft where usually he was cunning and demanding. Though being tied up with little room to move was certainly demanding, but Thor gave into it and let his prince do as he wished. Loki, true to word, started at the top, he kissed Thor’s neck, nuzzling under his hair to nip just behind the ear before moving to his shoulder and following the path of Thor’s white marks. His hands massaged with perfect pressure, the oils easing the way and making Thor’s muscles gleam in the low light of the morning. Every inch of the Jotunn’s back was kneaded and rolled, knots being eased pulled grunts and groans from Thor’s throat as the dull pain of the squeezed knots gave way to utter relaxation, and Thor found himself dozing as Loki worked on him.

The prince moved down over his ass, massaging muscles Thor didn’t even know needed to be massaged and he let out a groan, trying to spread his legs wider as Loki’s clever fingers hit all the best spots. The repetitive rhythm of his lover’s hands without any sexual stimulation had his cock going soft, but the incredible pressure of Loki's hands digging into him was too amazing to call a stop to it in favour of more carnal pleasures. 

Loki moved down his one leg, then back up, stopping every few centimetres to press kisses and trace Thor’s lines. The Jotunn hummed at the small bite to the inside of his thigh causing Loki to chuckle. “You've never had a massage before have you?” It wasn’t a question, so Thor didn’t see the need to answer. 

Nearly two hours later, after being flipped onto his back and retied so that Loki could work on his front, Thor was utterly boneless, his eyes heavy-lidded as he watched his lover work. “You’re beautiful,” Thor whispered; it was a compliment he gave a lot, but was always given sincerely. Loki’s fingers were weaving magic against his toes, massaging in between and rubbing the fleshy part of each toe before swiping his thumbs over the bottom of Thor’s foot. His hair was highlighted by the window behind him, making him look as if a golden light was radiating from his very being. “Strong, clever, and completely sure of yourself. Come back to Jotunheim with me.”

Loki looked up, pausing to switch to the other foot. “It’s cold on Jotunheim,” was his answer before bending to suck his lover’s big toe into his mouth. Very gently, while Thor was watching, Loki’s tongue flicked out, swirling over the top and running along the nail line before he slid his mouth down, reminiscent of how he sucked Thor’s cock. It had said cock hardening quickly making Loki laugh. He slid up his Jotunn’s body, stopping to lick the tip of his hard cock before continuing to his mouth. “Whatever would we do there to keep warm? Ah… I know, you would have to be my cock warmer, but I think we should practice first. Just to make sure I didn’t freeze to death, or certain enjoyable bits of mine didn’t fall off from frostbite." Thor moaned at the thought. “I’m going to let you up now, Thor, and you’re going to warm my cock with your mouth while I read for a bit. If you’re a good boy, I’ll give you an even better massage when I’m done reading.”

“Loki,” Thor pleaded. “Please, my love, let me touch you.” 

The prince laughed as he moved to stand by the bed, gloriously naked, his cock half hard with a bead of pre-come at the tip that had Thor aching to lick off. He would warm his lover’s cock, he would do anything for Loki, and when they got to Jotunheim, Thor would push him over his father’s throne and fuck Loki’s tiny hole until it was dripping. 

The bindings released and Thor sat up rubbing his arms and legs a bit and marvelling at how loose everything was. Loki’s fingers were truly magic. Aches he’d had from battle, from labours, and from fucking Loki in various places while holding him into position, were suddenly gone and Thor felt ten times stronger than he had before. He reached out to pull Loki towards him but found his arms twisting behind him to tie together at the small of his back. He struggled and growled, eyes nearly glowing white with his power, but Loki sat demurely on the bed and watched him, an amused smile on his lips. Eventually, Thor quieted and slid to his knees to look up at the prince from the floor. “My prince.”

“Good boy,” Loki praised. “I wish to be comfortable, perhaps the window seat. Do you think we could both fit there with you holding my cock? Or maybe the headboard would be best, for now, we’ll work up to the window seat.” He settled back against the headboard with the pillows behind him and spread his legs, his cock still only half hard bobbed between his legs. It took no time at all for Thor to scramble to his feet and slide onto the bed, eager to get that beautiful cock inside him. Though it was smaller than Thor’s own, or that of a proper sized Jotunn (though Thor’s cock was plenty big and Loki had marvelled at it several times), it was perfect for Loki, long and smooth with a perfect shaped head at the tip and a beautiful straight seam that ran from his balls to his tiny hole. Licking that seam over and over was a favourite of Thor's. “Ah, ah,” Loki chastised as Thor tried to lick over the head, “you’re just going to keep me warm, no sucking or licking. I want you to keep quiet for me.”

Thor growled, upset he couldn’t have his prize but did as he was told and slid Loki’s cock down his throat until his nose pressed against the springy curls at his lover’s groin. He settled on his stomach, wrists secure against the small of his back, and held still. A magical text, one of the tomes Thor had brought Loki from Jotunheim, appeared out of nowhere, and Loki began to read. During the two hours, he would talk about the spells, the history of the magic and make little notes on a book beside the table. Thor listened to it all, though rarely understood, not being a magical practitioner himself. Neither of them cared, Loki would talk for hours about magic, and Thor would talk about great battles throughout history, and even if the other was confused or didn’t fully understand, they liked to listen anyway. 

At some point during the two hours, Loki’s hand slid into Thor’s hair to gently pet, carding through the silken blond locks and nearly making Thor purr with pleasure. He’d caught himself several times, knowing it would displease his prince if he were to make a noise and get him hard. While Thor was hard and had been the entire time, Loki had softened after a few minutes. “You’re so good to me,” Loki whispered causing Thor’s eyes to flick up. He’d been dozing on and off, letting his mind wander over his plans to make Loki his when Loki’s voice brought him back to reality. He couldn’t hum or move to indicate he was listening, but the flick of his eyes had his lover smiling at him. “Warming my cock, lying still while I worked your muscles for you, and once I finish this chapter, I’m going get that beautiful tight hole nice and lose for me, and then fuck you so hard you see stars.”

At that mental image, Thor couldn't hold in the groan as his body tightened and his cock twitched where it was trapped between his body and the bed. He didn’t move, knowing he wasn’t supposed to, but his groan had Loki’s cock twitching and hardening in his mouth and his lover gasped, hand tightening in Thor’s hair. “Tsk,” he moaned, “bad boy. You’ll be punished for that. Now be still until I finish.” Already in trouble, Thor whimpered, letting his lover know he wanted more and didn’t want to wait. “You’ll wait, Thor, or I won’t let you come tonight.” That threat had him settling, he was already rock hard and wasn’t sure he could survive the day if Loki didn’t let him come at least once, preferably inside that tight body. 

Much to Thor’s displeasure, it took another hour for Loki to finish and close the book, letting it disappear back into whatever pocket dimension he kept things in. It never failed to give Thor a chill when he saw objects casually disappearing from his lover’s hands, and again, his cock twitched under him. In his mouth, Loki twitched as well when he saw Thor watching him so intently. The Jotunn smirked around his mouthful, lightning giving a small zap inside his throat causing Loki to yelp and pull away, making Thor laugh. 

The prince scowled at his lover and pushing Thor onto his back. “Just for that, I should keep you from coming all week. How is it even possible to conjure lightning in your mouth? Isn’t it too wet?”

“Apparently not, My Love,” Thor answered smugly. Though his arms were still behind him, he settled comfortably enough on the bed, sprawling out and looking up at his lover’s beautiful face flushed with ire. “Would you like to experiment? I could suck you, and try to see if I can get you off with my lightning. I know how much thunderstorms turn you on.”

Loki scowled and folded his arms, pulling his knees to his chest and cutting off Thor’s view of all the areas he wanted to see. He pouted. “They only turn me on because of you. Before you, I could go out into a storm and not worry about getting hard. Now, the tiniest rumble of thunder or flash of light has me ready to go. It’s entirely your fault, and you are utterly smug about it.” With a snap of his fingers, Thor found himself face down on the bed again, arms and legs spread and tied with Loki’s magic. 

He groaned and knew Loki was smirking behind him, the satisfied little smile on Loki's face was one of Thor's favourites even if he couldn't see it. “I see you like being manhandled. Who would have thought my strong brutish Jotunn warrior would like being pushed around and tied down.” A hard slap landed on Thor’s ass making him grunt from the impact. “And spanked apparently. Shall I keep going? Make this beautiful ass hot and flushed purple by my hand?” Another slap, then another, and another, until Thor was shaking from both pleasure and pain. The next stroke that landed was from a flogger and Thor wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to think about where Loki had gotten one without leaving the bed. The strokes from the device were more precise and stung more sharply than Loki’s hand had, but the pleasure and pain combination had Thor continuing to shake in his bonds. 

“The mighty Thor likes being held down,” Loki taunted, bringing the flogger down with a crack causing Thor to moan and jerk, “if our enemies could see you now, they would never be afraid. The great and might Jotunn warrior. The god of thunder, spread and bound, held tight and giving into his depravity.” More slaps from the flogger had Thor seeing stars, his cock wet and leaking under him. He tried to hump the bed but before he could bring his hips back down, some force he couldn’t see pulled him up, his ass raised in the air leaving his cock with nothing to rub against. He whimpered, and behind him, Loki chuckled darkly. “Bad boy, trying to rub off against the bed. There will be none of that, my lord.” 

Already Thor could feel his ass hot and no doubt bright purple. Every so often Loki would run soothing hands with cooling oil over his heated flesh, taking away some of the stings before bringing the flogger back down to strike again. The Jotunn lost count of how many strokes he received before he heard the device hit the floor and felt Loki’s lips on his skin, tracing over both his Jotunn markings and the welts left by the flogger. Gentle kisses in such contrast to the harsh slaps were laid over each wound barely felt but had Thor shaking anyway. “Loki,” he whimpered, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

Cool hands rubbed over his ass taking the worst of the pain with them, then down his legs and back up again to slide around and take hold of his cock. “Do you think you deserve release?” The slick hand started to stroke, too light and slow to bring Thor off quickly which was almost as maddening as if the hand wasn’t there at all. He tried to move, tried to thrust, to buck, to beg, but Loki’s magic was stronger than he was, and he could do nothing but give himself over to Loki completely. “Yes, that’s it. Just relax,” the prince whispered kissing Thor’s sore ass. His hand moved pleasantly on Thor's prick while Loki’s tongue explored his entrance, licking over the little furl and pulling more pleasure from him until the pain of the welts was forgotten entirely in favour of all the stimulation he was getting, but still, it wasn’t enough to make him come.

“Please!” He begged and Loki laughed but his hand tightened, and Thor nearly sobbed with relief. He’d been hard all morning, at least four hours and he would do nearly anything for his lover to bring him off, but at the last second, Loki pulled back, easing him from his orgasm and causing him to cry out. “NO! Loki!” 

“I didn’t say I would let you come, Thor, I just asked if you deserved it. I recall you not answering,” the hand returned to stroke, going slow but was tight enough that Thor could feel his release approach, but once again, when his body was coiled tight, ready to spring, Loki let go, and Thor sobbed again, burying his face in the pillow. A soft kiss pressed to the back of his neck made him smile, but his body was exhausted and overly stimulated so rather than turning his head for a kiss, he lay boneless letting Loki do as he wished. “Yes, Thor,” Loki hissed, “give into it.” Thor whimpered. He rubbed his hands over his lover’s ass again then spread the cheeks and lapped against the little hole, letting his tongue trace the wrinkles before pressing in. Thor writhed in his hold, moaning at the stimulation, and without warning, his body clenched down, giving him the release he’d been yearning for. 

Both lovers froze, Thor just as surprised as Loki. “I-” Thor started to say at the same time Loki asked, “Did you-?” They chuckled, and Loki slid up Thor’s back, nuzzling at his neck until his lover turned his head so they could share a kiss. It was awkward with Thor on his stomach and his arms tied to the headboard posts, but they didn’t care about what position they had to contort in or strain to reach one another’s mouths. “Loki,” Thor whispered. He was already hard again. 

“I should punish you for that,” Loki whispered, pushing the hair from Thor’s face and running his fingers through the silky strands. He nipped at a few of the white markings, tracing them over Thor’s biceps with his tongue. “Your arm is as big as my head, that’s not natural.” He grinned before pulling away and grabbing the oil to prepare Thor’s body for his use. 

“For a Jotunn, it is quite natural,” Thor quipped with a smirk. “If I weren’t a runt, I would be twice this size, maybe more, and I would have horns.”  
Loki, of course, knew that; he had been to Jotunheim, he’d met with Thor’s parents, with his brothers. He’d dined with the family, with some of Thor’s friends as well. He’d even bested Thor’s younger brother in wrestling though Loki was several times smaller than he; it had made Thor instantly hard and he’d taken Loki to the closest room, which happened to be the library and pounded him again a books stack. “And my cock would be too big to fit into that tiny hole of yours, which would be a pity for us all.”

“You’re already almost too big to fit into my tiny hole,” Loki remarked as he slid a finger into Thor’s body. “And I love the sting, love the feeling of being so stretched out I fear my body may never tighten back up, but it always does, and then you pound it loose again.” He grinned at the resulting growl Loki’s words created inside Thor’s head. “You pound me loose, and fill me with your cum so full I’m bursting. Sometimes I think that if I look at my stomach when you’re fucking me, I’ll be able to see the bulge, or that your cum will cause me to swell so much I’ll look pregnant.” The growl pulled from Thor’s chest echoed around the bedchamber. “Would you like that, Lover? Knocking me up? You ARE the god of fertility. Fertility and thunder, two things that absolutely do not go together, but here we are with your glorious giant blue magical cock and a perfect little hole for me to use how I wish.” Two more fingers were added, stretching Thor’s body and making his entrance sloppy, wet and open for Loki’s cock.

Between the massage, then the cockwarming, the spankings and the previous orgasm, Thor’s body was loose, and it didn’t take much to get him open enough to take Loki inside. He moaned, pushing his ass back and shuddering, jerking in his bonds when Loki brushed over his prostate again and again until it became too much and he couldn’t help bellowing, “enough! I’m open Loki!” He wanted to see his lover, but Loki wanted it like this, and he would allow his Little Prince to have him any way he wished; still, he couldn’t help whimpering a little and trying to break the bonds to turn over. “May I see you?”

He wasn’t expecting the chuckle, or the teleport to turn him onto his back, but when he opened his eyes, Loki was sitting between his spread legs slicking up his cock with oil. Thor moaned at the sight of Loki pleasuring himself. “Who knew you were so needy. The big strong Jotunn is such a sap.” Loki leaned over and kissed Thor, sucking on his bottom lip before licking inside for a taste. They both loved kissing, spent hours doing just that with Loki sitting on Thor’s lap before a fire, or in their tent on the battlefield and even though he was bound, the kiss was still passionate and intense. Loki pulled away and ran his hands against the insides of Thor’s thighs causing the Jotunn to shiver and arch, he would have spread his legs even more, but he was at Loki’s mercy. “It’s going to make you so much tighter, taking you this way.” He pushed in bottoming out with one hard thrust causing them both to groan. 

While Thor had always been attracted to both men and women, he had never felt the need to let someone inside his body before Loki. With Loki, he wanted to do everything, try everything, give Loki everything. He wanted to explore more of the bondage, the spanking, he wanted to try ropes and vibrators, he wanted to keep a ring around Loki’s cock and keep him hard for hours while Thor used his body and he wanted more of the cock warming, but doing, and receiving. He wanted it all, and when Loki slid into his body, Thor cried out, his voice echoing around the room. Outside thunder clapped, shaking the walls with its sonic boom, and lightning gave way to the winds and rain. Loki thrust hard and fast, and Thor watched his lover through it all. “Loki,” he moaned, “I love you! Give me more, please, I need more.” He shuddered and tried to push into Loki’s thrusts, but his movement was limited. 

“Shhh,” Loki whispered his hips slowing down, “enjoy, Thor. Let me have you, and just enjoy.” He leaned over and kissed Thor as best he could, but their difference in height made it difficult for him to reach his lover’s lips. Instead, he bit at Thor’s chin, laughing at the growl he got for his efforts. 

Loki pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip of his cock inside before slamming back inside, changing the angles with each thrust until Thor cried out. “There!” Thor bellowed, “Loki, there!” They set a rhythm together, Loki thrusting in at the perfect angle and pushing Thor closer and closer to his release. Though he’d had one release already, Thor was close again, but he could tell Loki was too. “Release in me, Loki, I want your seed.” No one else, only Loki had ever had his body, only Loki knew what it was like to release inside of Thor, and only Loki would ever have Thor’s seed again. With a shout and a flash of lightning outside the window, Thor came, arching into his lover’s thrusts and spending over his own stomach.

Vaguely he was aware of Loki holding still and watching him but was too busy with his pleasure to pay it any attention until his lover started to move again. After the hours of being hard, of the teasing, of the pleasure, Thor’s body was over stimulated but still he moaned, body clenching around Loki’s cock while his Little Prince continued to move in him chasing his own release. “Thor,” he moaned, shuddering, “Thor… my-ah!” He cried out, his cock pulsing deep inside Thor’s body as he came. 

They stayed, unmoving while catching their breaths, Thor still tied down with Loki’s magic, spread out on the bed, and Loki kneeling between his thighs cock buried deep. As the thunderstorm died down, Loki’s magic melted away and Thor could finally move. He immediately reached for his lover, pulling his prince down against him and kissing him passionately. “That was splendid, Little Prince,” Thor remarked with a grin. “I would wish to do it again, perhaps in Jotunheim. It is summer at present, and I would very much like to show you how my world glitters in the sunlight.”

Loki, lazy and content in his post-coitus bliss, curled against Thor, snuggling into his bulk. Thor’s arms went around him to hold him tightly, his hands sliding up and down his prince’s back eventually settling on the perky ass. “I would like that.” He paused, stretching up to kiss his giant with lazy passion. “I love you.” 

It was the first time Loki had said it, Phase Two was well underway, by any luck, Thor would be betrothed to Loki no later than next month.


End file.
